skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 08, 2007
Hope: Oh, my god. Child protective services tracked them down at the hospital, showed them a badge, and took the baby out of nowhere? That doesn't make any sense. Kayla: Well, it makes sense if you factor in victor. Bo: How's he involved? Kayla: He's suing in philip's name for custody of claire. And so, now child protective services has opened up an investigation. Bo: Philip isn't even claire's father. And you let them take her away? Steve: We didn't make it easy for them, but they had a cop and a court order. What could we do? Hope: There has to be someone we can talk to. Bo: You bet there is. Shawn, I want you to stay here with belle. Bo: Hey, come here. She won't be -- not for long. Hey, steve, let's go. Steve: All right. See you later. Sir, you just can't come in here like this without an appointment. Bo: I just did. Beverly: Oh, it's you again. Steve: Yeah, hi. Bo: Please, miss healy, sit. And no, we don't have an appointment. But I'm sure you can make some time for us. I'll just call security. Beverly: No, finish up that report. I have a minute or two to spare. What can I do for you gentlemen? Bo: You made a big mistake. You took my granddaughter, claire, from her parents. Beverly: There's been no mistake. As I told your friend there -- Steve: I'm claire's great uncle. Caroline: I just can't believe that victor would do something like this. Kayla: Sure you can. Shawn D.: You son of a -- Kayla: No, no, no, no. Don't do it. Don't do it. Victor: Is that my granddaughter? Belle: You stay away from her. Kayla: Why don't we all just try to calm down? Come on. Come on. Beverly: They're not strangers to us. They've been carefully interviewed, screened. Steve: Why can't you have claire stay with her grandparents, where she's safe, just until the hearing? Beverly: Because the girl's parents are there on a regular basis. To put the child back in a home with a negligent mother and father hardly protects her. Victor: I did what I had to to protect my family. Belle: You don't deserve a family. Kayla: Listen, since none of us want to spend any more time with victor than we absolutely have to, why don't we hear what he's proposing? Maybe we could end this misery right now. Bo: Victor's paying you off. You think you're the first flunky to take cash from that -- Steve: Beauregard, slow down now, man. Come on. Just for a second. Let me talk to her. Listen, we understand what you're saying. But you're child protective services. Doesn't the kid come first? Come on, now. This baby has never spent one night away from home. You throw her in with a bunch of strangers, that could shake her up for years. Why don't you let her stay safe with the people she knows? Beverly: Rules are rules in this department, detective. The judge felt there was reason to have the child put into foster care. Steve: This guy's a cop. He knows all about rules. You guys are on the same page. All he wants to do is take care of his own flesh and blood. Beverly: And all I want to do is my job without being insulted or threatened. Steve: Nobody's insulting you or threatening you. Beverly: And what I want most of all is both of you out of my office now. And if you won't leave on your own, I'll have you removed. Is that perfectly clear? Victor: If she can't control her emotion, I -- Kayla: Belle, don't give him any fresh ammunition. Beverly: I won't say it again. Either leave or I'll see that you face a judge, too. Steve: Oh, now look who's threatening. Beverly: Look, if you're so concerned with your friend and his little granddaughter's future... why don't you just leave? Just get out. Go. Steve: Or what? What are you gonna do? Bo: Steve. Steve: I want to know what she's gonna do. Bo: Let me handle this. Have a seat, would you? Steve: Do you mind if I sit here? Of course you don'T. Beverly: There's the door. Use it. Bo: Let me see claire and we'll go. Beverly: You'll go now. Bo: Two minutes. That's all I'm asking. I just want to see her, let her know that everything's okay. Why should she have to go through this scared? [ Banging ] Steve: [ Breathing heavily ] Aah! Say it. You know what you have to do. Say it now. Steve: No, no! Say it. Steve: No! Say it. Steve: Get away! Get away! Say it now. Say it. Steve: Please don'T. Say it. Say it. Steve: Aah! Beverly: Now you know what you have to do. Hope: You both have to hang in there the best you can, help each other get through this. Belle: Without claire? Kayla: She is going to be back with you where she belongs. Belle: I wish I could be so sure. Hope: Hey, the court won't take a child from her birth parents. Kayla: I'll be surprised if they could even get a judge to listen to this case. Carole: That's why he wanted to settle, you know. The worst thing for victor, what he hates, is to lose. Kayla: That's right. That's right. Beverly: I'm through talking about this. You cannot go anywhere near your granddaughter tonight or tomorrow or any night, not before we have a ruling and a hearing in court. And if you and your scruffy friend won't leave my office -- Steve: Aah! That man sees his granddaughter now! You hear me?! Now! Right now! Category:2007